


Haikyuu!! Horror Stories

by Solar_Moon_O_o



Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically a slasher AU, Blood, Killer Couple, Kind Of Graphic, M/M, Mild Language, Violence, halloween week, iwaoi - Freeform, warning: character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Moon_O_o/pseuds/Solar_Moon_O_o
Summary: A collection of Haikyuu boys in a horror AUPart 1: IwaiOi -When you have a best friend, boyfriend, and partner in crime all rolled into one.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Horror Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Haikyuu!! Horror Stories

“You should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa…” those words, those ever haunting words echoed through his mind over and over again days after it was said to him after his final loss to Karasuno. That was it, he can’t play volleyball anymore, not with the current team, not with Iwa-chan, never again. It was like a slap to the face, a big gigantic slap. He knew that Shiratorizawa was a far better team than any other in the prefecture. He knew, but he  _ HATED _ him. 

There was no point in going to a school where there was someone he couldn’t stand, someone he despised. 

During the day of the match he found himself entering the gymnasium packed with both teams’ respective students and alumni. Whichever team won or lost he didn’t care. He just wanted to watch the expression of the losing team. The broken, defeated, and sad expression from the losing team. He wanted to feel and see their despair. 

Oikawa Tooru was broken out of his dark thoughts when a familiar voice that he had long ago memorized cut through the air. 

“You said you weren’t coming,” Iwaizumi Hajime said matter of factly jumping down to sit beside his long term childhood friend. His partner in life and in crime. 

“I wanted to see the expression of the losing team,” Oikawa admitted with a slight smirk. 

“You really are a shitty guy,” Iwaizumi let out a low chuckle not minding the least bit of how shitty Oikawa’s personality may be. He’d follow him endlessly anyways. They’ll always be together. 

Hours passed and the long drawn out match ended with Karasuno securing a ticket to nationals. It was shocking to many, but to Oikawa and Iwaizumi it was just as natural. As he stood up to leave he still felt a strong lingering sense of anger deep in the pit of his stomach. But not to the team he and his teammates had lost to the day before. 

It satisfied him to see Ushijima lose, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted him completely broken, completely defeated. 

And that, is where the story begins. Just like the typical cliche opening of a horror movie, the night was cold and dark with heavy rain pouring down drenching anything it’s droplets can touch and loud thunder clapping in the background as they watched the show unravel. 

Iwaizumi was distracted from his homework at the sound of his phone notifying him he had a new text message. 

_ -Iwa-chan, I need you. I think I… did something really bad.- _

Earlier that night~

Oikawa felt restless, he couldn’t sleep. All he could think of was volleyball. How empty he felt now that he doesn’t play anymore, at least until he graduated. But as Iwaizumi had said, he was the annoying guy who would chase after volleyball until he was an old geezer. 

Still, he laid on his bed, tossing and turning over and over again until he couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up, about to get a drink of water but a figure in front of his house distracted him from his current task. 

“What the hell,” he muttered to himself peering to see the last person he’d want to see on earth. Ushijima Wakatoshi. It wasn’t hard to deduce that the taller male wanted to talk to him, although he had quite the roundabout way of doing it. 

Oikawa stood pondering the next move, he could just walk out and see what Ushijima wanted, or…

Or he could make Ushijima feel more pain, remembering how his expression at his lost to Karasuno wasn’t enough to satisfy him. Satisfy his needs to see others feel deep and despairing pain. It was exhilarating, thrilling, beautiful. Not as beautiful as him of course, he’s perfect. 

He smirked, grinned really in the most twisted villainous grin that could be mustered. The more he thought of torturing the taller teen the more giddy he felt, like a five year on Christmas morning. 

What no one other than Iwaizumi Hajime knew about however was that he had these sadistic tendencies. But it never stopped there, it goes above and beyond being a regular sadist. He loves the pain and gore he inflicts with his own hands. He loves that satisfying feeling of seeing his victims cry out in pain. The way they look frightened like a small animal. And especially the way they look when they realize that they were doomed, and their spirit breaks. He loves it. 

He didn’t have professional equipment but he knew that there were some sleeping pills his father used occasionally in the bathroom cupboard so he stashed them into the pocket of his hoodie and left the house. 

Of course, he couldn’t take down the stronger burly teen by himself but he knew that Ushijima was damn well dumb enough to accept a drink offered to him by someone seemingly trustworthy. Namely him, of course. 

He hid his twisted smile by his usually fake bright one greeting the taller teen once he reached him. 

“So, why are you here,” Oikawa asked striking a conversation he had no interest in whatsoever. 

“We lost to Karasuno, but I’m just saying it probably would have been different if you had come to Shiratorizawa.” Ushijima said in his deep baritone voice. 

“Well well, that’s such a pity,” Oikawa said nodding, “why don’t we go get a drink, my treat.” 

Ushijima blinked in mild confusion but didn’t refute the friendly offer. He followed Oikawa to the nearest cafe waiting outside as the teen had requested, completely oblivious to any of Oikawa’s plans. 

The brunette returned minutes later offering Ushijima his drink with an innocent, according to him, smile.

“Let’s walk,” Oikawa said purposefully leading the more burly teen into the darker alleyways. He led Ushijima to a forested area. He hated showing him this place, it was supposed to be just his and Iwaizumi’s secret place. However it was also the best place he could do what he had planned to do next. It was a good thing they were too preoccupied talking on their way there for Ushijima to notice where they were going and too preoccupied to take too many sips from his spiked drink. 

“I like going here to clear my head sometimes,” Oikawa faked a smile explaining why he had brought them here when Ushijima looked at him quizzically. They stood for a while talking, until-

_ THUD.  _ He watched in mild satisfaction when the volleyball player’s body fell with a loud thud and dragged him further away from prying eyes. 

Of course he came prepared and pulled out a long rope to bind the other teens arms and legs together. For a while Oikawa stood admiring his handy work and making sure to gag the other so he would be muted. 

“Maybe I should just remove his tongue,” Oikawa hummed to himself waiting for his mortal enemy to wake up. Torturing him while asleep won’t be as fun as while he is awake to be conscious of his every action. 

So he waited patiently, his mind racing in all directions of what he could do. It excited him knowing that he’s in full control and can inflict as much pain on the other as much as he wanted. 

Slowly light brown eyes flickered open, at first blinking in confusion and then widened in panic when he realized his situation. 

He tried to speak, to shout but the smaller teen had bounded his mouth tightly. 

“Oh? Good morning Ushiwaka-chan~” Oikawa sang in his light and airy voice, as if he was greeting a friend. 

Ushijima was unable to make nothing but muffled noises as he stared at Oikawa evidently confused but afraid at the same time. 

The brunette smirked, that was the expression he wanted to see. 

“You should’ve just had that look from the start” he sighed, “you know, I was really pissed off when you looked so unbothered by the lost of your match.” 

The smirk never left his face, in fact it grew wider when he pulled a pocket knife from his pocket. He did of course bring more items with him, all hidden of course on his body. 

“Since you’re like this anyways,” Oikawa continued, as if this was just a normal everyday conversation, “I’ll tell you about a little hobby of mine. You see Ushiwaka, I love it when I see people in pain. I love it so much.” His voice became lower as he spoke and his usual bright and cheery eyes darkened considerably. 

“I think I'm actually going to enjoy this a lot,” he smiled, it was a frightening smile as well as it was a pleasant one. 

“Now… where do I start?” Oikawa pondered staring down his victim, “oh right, I’m ever so tired of you telling me the same thing over and over again. This is my final answer.”

He raised his knife and removed the gag forcing the taller teen mouth’s open. Ushijima still affected by the sleeping pills struggled aimlessly as cold metal entered his mouth and pain began to take over his senses. The warm thick blood pooling into his throat, but he couldn’t taste a single thing. 

“I for as long as I live will never step foot near Shiratorizawa.” Oikawa lowly growled sounding feral. Whether it was from the satisfaction of seeing Ushijima wince in pain of having his tongue slit open or because he was really angry at the mere mention of the place was unknown. 

“The fun is only just beginning,” Oikawa returned to his regular cheerful tone as he watched his rival choke on his own blood. “This is nothing compared to what I’m about to do next.”

He smirked when he saw that wide eyed expression of someone frightened, it was so fun. He next targeted the more burly teen’s fingers stating how annoyed he was with the endless killer spikes that were near to impossible to receive. He hated those. So off came several fingers dropping to the ground leaving a few to hang off Ushijima’s hands by a mere piece of flesh. 

“Your arms,” Oikawa sneered, “without these just imagine how miserable you’ll be if you can never play your precious volleyball ever again.”

Again, he didn’t cut these off completely stating that he’s nice enough to give Ushijima a chance to sew his arms back to use them again knowing full well enough how useless they have become once the bone was sawed through. 

The gruesome torture went on and on until at last Oikawa felt he’d had enough and stepped back to admire his handy work. 

The once proud ace of Shiratorizawa sat limp in his chair. 

He laughed, bitter at first until it just turned into the insane type, villainous almost. What had he done. Just what did he do. 

He sat down in front of Ushijima who was now barely conscious, barely breathing. 

There was no way he could lug a body this big and hide it, he knew that fully well but he knew that he’s screwed if he didn’t do something. 

The first person that came to mind was of course his childhood friend and boyfriend, Iwaizumi, who would literally help him hide a body, they’ve done it before. It was a no name man, not like it really mattered what Oikawa had done to him. He didn’t take too well to people trying to feel him up in anyplace anywhere really. And that man had fucked his life up when he had tried. 

So he sent him a quick text hoping for the best. 

_ -Iwa-chan, I need you. I think I… did something really bad.- _

The reply came not a minute sooner and he smiled a little as he read the text. 

_ -Fuck Shittykawa, you owe me. I’ll bring the car over.- _

He couldn’t help but giggle a little at the response,  _ his _ Iwa-chan was just too sweet. He never asked questions, and never stopped him. He let him do and have whatever he wanted and he loves that. He loves that Iwaizumi would do anything for him, and would get his hands dirty for him if he asked. He’s sick and twisted but Iwaizumi accepted all of him anyway. His goofy side, his so called annoying side, and his dark side. He accepted all of it. 

Not too long after he had gotten the text from Iwaizumi, he heard light yet heavy footsteps approach him. Of course it was Iwa-chan, only he knew about their secret place. 

“Oi Shittykawa who is it this-“ Iwaizumi stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes laid on who Oikawa had chosen as his victim. 

“Are you insane!” He shouted in disbelief. He did it, his best friend, the love of his life, literally murdered his rival. 

“Relax Iwa-chan, I didn’t kill him yet,” Oikawa said waving his hand dismissively. 

“Then what are you planning to do now,” Iwaizumi asked moving closer to inspect the half conscious Ushijima. 

“Hello,” he grinned when their eyes, well Ushijima’s eye -since Oikawa had ripped one out in the process- and his eyes, met. “I really have to apologize for him, he’s a little intense sometimes isn’t he.” 

“Intense?” Oikawa scoffed as he stood beside Iwaizumi admiring his own handy work. He did a really good job this time. 

Iwaizumi sighed and straightened up taking a good look at Oikawa. He was wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and his glasses. The hoodie he wore earlier discarded on the ground soaked in red. The blood that splattered all over his clothes dripped slowly to the ground and his hands and face was smeared with the red liquid. 

This… Iwaizumi loved this part of Oikawa, he looked gorgeous, an ethereal beauty and downright sexy. It didn’t mean he didn’t love Oikawa’s other sides too, it’s just that this part of him seemed the most attractive. 

He hummed lowly, eyes scanning Oikawa from head to toe. 

“What?” Oikawa asked defensively when Iwaizumi stared at him for far too long. 

“You look gorgeous,” the raven haired boy breathed, reaching to pull Oikawa closer to him. 

The bespectacled teen blushed lightly at the rare compliment he got from his lover and slowly wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck even though he was a few centimeters taller. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Iwaizumi continued and closed the distance between their lips not caring that his clothes will also be bloodstained, and not caring that Oikawa slightly tasted of rotting iron due to the blood splatters that had gotten on his face. He loved it all. 

Ushijima slightly aware of what the two were doing grunted in disgust earning their attention. 

“We should dismember him completely,” Iwaizumi commented after a moment of thought. Oikawa has left his arms hanging and it was actually worse than just severing it completely. 

“Ohh sounds like fun,” Oikawa grinned again still hanging on to Iwaizumi embracing the other teen’s warmth. 

“It’s not for fun, idiot, it’ll make it easier to bring him into my car.” He sighed but smiled regardless. Oikawa’s enthusiasm really is adorable. The way his big round brown eyes lit up and sparkled, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think that that was the most gorgeous thing he’s seen. 

“But it’s still fun,” he sung giving Iwaizumi that innocent smile but he knew all too well just how impure it really was. 

“Now, how should we start? His arm is almost off, should I just rip it?” Iwaizumi muttered mainly to himself. Oikawa had removed Ushijima’s left eye leaving the socket bare and dripping blood. He knew sooner or later that this boy was going to bleed to death regardless. However, he was holding on to life for longer than he expected. 

In a short amount of time, Iwaizumi assisted Oikawa in removing both of Ushijima’s arms but not before severing his hands completely, he was already missing a finger or two anyways. 

Ushijima had of course remained conscious throughout this process, feeling every tear, every cut that they made. But he couldn’t do a damn thing, he just wanted the pain to end. He couldn’t think of anything else, just let the pain go away. 

“Let’s puncture his hearing,” he vaguely heard a voice say. 

“Okay~ but all I have is this ice pick,” Oikawa hummed picking it up from the bag he had hidden with him. He never even thought of doing that so he brightened considerably at what he thought was a brilliant idea. Iwaizumi really was the best. 

Once Oikawa had handed him the ice pick, Iwaizumi turned his attention back to Ushijima, “you’re so persistent, if you just let go now, all this pain will go away.” He knew Ushijima could no longer answer him, but he continued anyway. 

“Don’t hate him too much for this okay, he’s a little twisted, but if this makes him happy then all I can do is follow him and help him in every way he needs. I really love that beautiful smile of his you know.” 

He grunted at Iwaizumi’s words. This was beyond twisted, it’s sinister, cruel. 

“Iwa-chaaan~ that’s so sweet!,” Oikawa cried pressing closer to his partner in a tight hug. 

“Shut up crappykawa, let’s just puncture one ear,” Iwaizumi said laughing a little at Oikawa’s pout. 

“But I wanted to puncture both,” he whined.

“What, and have him become deaf to everything we say?” Iwaizumi asked mocking an innocent tone. 

At this Oikawa’s beautiful brown eyes lit up again, “Iwa-chan, you’re a genius!” 

He let out a low chuckle, how can Oikawa still manage to be so cute in a situation like this. 

Without another word, Iwaizumi inserted the pick into Ushijima’s ear puncturing his ear drum. The tallest of the teens could not only feel the pain, and the blood rushing into his ears but also his hearing that had become extremely dull by the moment. 

“What next? Should we remove his legs?” Oikawa wondered aloud. At some point they really do need to bury Ushijima’s body before the night is over. 

“Yeah let’s do that,” Iwaizumi nodded assisting Oikawa once again in the long task of dismembering the large teen’s body parts. 

“And now, I’ll slowly cut your head off,” Oikawa said loudly into Ushijima’s good ear. “Any last words, Ushiwaka?” He didn’t get a response, of course even if former ace wanted to respond or say anything he had lost that ability long ago, what he wanted to say last or what he thought last- as Oikawa stared at him right in his eye before slowly slicing his throat open watching red warm liquid flow out- no one will ever know. 

“Done!~” he cried triumphantly holding up his former rival’s head. 

“That is sick,” Iwaizumi muttered watching it drip droplets of blood onto the ground. 

“I know, but I feel so satisfied,” Oikawa hummed happy with his actions. “Did you bring the bags?”

“Of course, who do you think I am?” Iwaizumi scoffed slightly offended by the question. 

“My reliable Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughed helping his boyfriend wrap up the body parts. 

“Whatever, hurry up and put these in the trunk. I know a place we can bury him.” 

“What about this eyeball?” Oikawa asked holding up the eye he had gouge out of Ushijima’s socket earlier that night. 

“Toss it in the river, maybe something will eat it,” Iwaizumi shrugged, they were losing time now. 

“But what if someone finds it?” Oikawa asked. 

“Let them, they won’t be able to identify any prints of you toss in the river anyways.” 

“I see.”

“What? Do you want to keep it?” 

“Eww! Are you kidding me, I so don’t want him to stare at me even if he’s dead.” The brunette frowned in disgust at what he just said. 

“Then toss it,” Iwaizumi said again, “hurry up, we have to go now before the sun rises.” 

Just nodding in agreement he stashed the eye away intending to throw it in another river than the one by them. He didn’t want anyone to find their secret place. 

After they had secured all of Ushijima’s body parts in the trunk of Iwaizumi’s car, he quickly drove them miles away to a barren yet forested area where they had once buried a body before. 

“He’s in pieces this time, how should we bury him Iwa-chan,” Oikawa asked placing the last bit of plastic wrapped limbs on the ground. 

“Star shaped?” Iwaizumi shrugged he didn’t care either way. 

“Ooh fun!” Oikawa beamed, he really did love the ideas Iwaizumi came up with. 

“Whatever, dig.” He threw Oikawa a shovel and together they dug six holes in the shape of a star and threw in the body parts respectively so it still imitated the correct proportions of an intact human being. 

About four hours later they were done and Iwaizumi and Oikawa leaned against the car to catch a quick break. 

“You’re filthy,” Iwaizumi commented running his eyes up and down Oikawa’s lean frame. He didn’t notice that he licked his lips while doing so causing said brunette to blush blood red. 

“Shut up Iwa-chan, you’re no different.” Oikawa said averting eye contact altogether. 

“Did you get rid of the eye yet by the way?” He asked the bespectacled brunette curiously. 

Oikawa hummed an affirmative, “there was a lake back there so I just threw it in.”

Iwaizumi remained silent giving a light nod, he never knew his life would turn to this when he had first met Oikawa but he had to admit, it was thrilling and never once had a dull moment. 

“Get in the car, we’re going back to my place.” Iwaizumi said. 

“But my parents aren’t home this week,” Oikawa said suggestively. 

“Mine aren’t either,” Iwaizumi turned to the beautiful setter with a smirk of his own. Oikawa felt his breath hitch just the slightest. Iwaizumi was really always so unfair with those handsome smirks of his. 

When they got back, the sun was just peeping through not ready to rise just yet. They stumbled tiredly into the house and into the bathroom stripping along the way. 

“Mmm, Iwa-“ Iwaizumi interrupted Oikawa before he could even finish his sentence with a rough mind numbing kiss. 

After their shower Iwaizumi all but threw Oikawa on his bed. He laid there bare and covered with droplets of water from their heated shower breathing hard from their recent excursion in the shower just moments before. 

“I’m going to make sure you can’t even get up tomorrow,” Iwaizumi grinned predator like taking in the image of the sweating teen beneath him. 

Oikawa blushed bright red knowing full well that Iwaizumi can be extremely intense in moments like these. 

“Please be a little gentle Iwa-chan,” he half begged but brought his arms up to wrap around the raven haired boy’s neck anyways and pulled them into a deep kiss. 

A day later Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat in the living room of the Iwaizumi’s household all cuddled up and joined to the hip, watching the news of the sudden disappearance of Shiratorizawa’s ace. 

A picture of Ushijima flashed on the screen and Oikawa smiled a little, “I think he looks better after what I did to him,” he commented lazily. 

Iwaizumi just hummed pulling Oikawa closer to him only half listening to the news. 

“Next time you decide to target some big named celebrity or slightly well known person, call me first alright idiotkawa.”

“And if I don’t?” He asked jokingly. 

“Then I guess I will just have to punish you,” Iwaizumi grinned widely pushing him down on the couch, “like this.” 

“Ah, no Iwa-chan! We did it so much yesterday already!” Oikawa laughed pulling him closer, his actions opposite from his words. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my Haikyuu Horror fics! Enjoy!!


End file.
